Kise and me
by kisecchi95
Summary: AKu, Kasamatsu Yuuki. adik dari Kasamatsu Yukio. sebenernya aku bukan adik kandung dari Kasamatsu, namun mereka begitu baik padaku. Aku bersekolah di SMA Kaijou, sama seperti kakakku. Pertama kali aku bertemu Kise, aku merasa degdegan. Dan ternyata memang aku menyukai Kise, tapi bagaimana dengannya ? Penasaran ? Just read minnacchi
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kise and me

Warning : OOC

Pairing : Kise Ryouta X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

dan ini adalah fanfic ketigaku :3 enjoy read, minna-san

* * *

Prolog

Namaku Kasamatsu Yuuki. Aku duduk di bangku tahun pertama. Aku adalah adik angkat dari Kasamatsu Yukio.

Aku sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Kasamatsu dari aku berumur 8 tahun. Ibu angkatku begitu baik padaku. Bukan hanya ibu angkatku, ayah angkat dan kakak angkatku pun begitu sayang padaku. Aku begitu senang bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu Yukio adalah kakak angkatku. Kita berbeda 2 tahun. Tentu saja Yukio yang lebih tua dariku. Dia selalu melindungiku saat aku dalam bahaya atau saat aku ketakutan.

Walau hanya kecoa yang membuatku takut, dia tetap melindungiku.

"Onii-chan" aku menangis. "Aku takut, itu sangat jelek" lanjutku sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kakakku.

"Tenang saja, kalau ketemu akan aku bunuh dengan pemukul baseball ini"

Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kakakku (Yukio) mencintaiku melebihi cintanya sebagai adik. Dia mencintaiku bagaikan seorang wanita.

Tahun pertama di SMA, aku masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan kakakku, Kaijou high. Kakakku membawaku ke ruang club basketnya dan memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman timnya.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiii~" teriak semua teman-teman timnya. Setelah mendengarnya, aku sedikit merasa malu dan bersembunyi dibelakang badan kakakku.

"Senpai! Siapa wanita manis ini ? Dia terlihat seperti boneka" salah satu teman tim kakakku berkata.

"Kora! Kise, dia manusia bukan boneka! Biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua. Dia adikku, Kasamatsu Yuuki"

Semua terkejut. Karena yang mereka tau bahwa Yukio tidak mempunyai adik perempuan.

"""""Kau bercandakan ?"""""

"Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik perempuan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kau!" Lanjut seseorang protes.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian tentang hal-hal pribadi saya ?" Jawab Yukio emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak mirip, karena dia adalah adik angkat ku"

Semua anggota tim mengabaikan Kakakku yang seorang captain. Dan mencoba untuk bicara padaku.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, sama sepertimu, aku ditahun pertama. Nice to meet-" Kise didorong oleh seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku Moriyama Yoshitaka, tahun ketiga" dia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyumannya.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, my cute princess" Kise melanjutkan perkenalannya. Karena dia belum selesai berkenalan denganku.

"Senpai! Dia bukan milikmu dan aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diri" protes Kise pada Moriyama-senpai.

Semua pun memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu. Tidak lama kemudian aku pun sudah berteman baik dengan semuanya. Dan aku begitu dekat dengan Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa, dan Kise-kun, tapi aku sedikit takut pada Kobori-senpai. Karena badannya sangat tinggi dan maskulin. Bukan hanya takut pada Kobori-senpai, aku juga takut pada Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

* * *

please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

tittle : kise and me

disclaimer L kuroko no basket - Fujita-sensei

warning : cerita maksa (?) , OOC dimana-mana,

* * *

"Yuukicchi~ ohayou~" sapa Kise padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou~ kise-kun" jawabku dan membalaskan senyumnya.

"Kau hari ini kawaii~ sekali-ssu"

"Jangan mengganggunya bodoh" teriak Yukio sambil memukul perut lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Ahh, sakit senpai" keluhnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ahhaha, kise-kun omoshiroi" aku tertawa pelan. Muka Kise memerah.

"Ah, ohayou Morikawa-senpai, hayakawa" sapaku pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou~ kawaii-chan" sapa Morikawa.

"Un, ohayou yuuki-chan"

Kitapun berjalan bersama menuju kelas kita. Kebetulan aku satu kelas dengan Kise-kun dan Hayakawa.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam pada adikku Kise" ancam Yukio.

"Ahhaha, nii-chan, kise-kun itu anak yang baik kok" aku berkata sedikit membela kise-kun.

"Benar senpai! Aku ini orang yang baik hati" bela Kise-kun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tetap saja, kau harus hati-hati padanya Yuu-chan"

"Hai, hai, nii-chan" jawabku pasrah. Aku tau Kakakku begitu menyayangiku.

Akhir minggu ini kami semua sepakat untuk pergi ke taman ria. Kebetulan kise-kun pun ada acara pemotretan di taman ria itu, kita pun dapat potongan harga tiket.

"nii-chan, dou ?" Aku berdiri di depan kakakku yang sudah menungguku di depan rumah.

Muka kakakku sedikit memerah. "I..iya, sangat manis"

Aku tersenyum lebar, aku senang.

Kami pun pergi ke stasiun, tempat kami berkumpul dan pergi bersama. Kise-kun lebih dulu kesana karena jam kerja yang pagi.

"Ka-kawaiiiiiiiiiiii~" komentar teman-teman kakakku saat kami sampai di stasiun. Mukaku memerah.

"Jangan menatapnya terus bodoh" ucap Yukio sambil menjitak satu persatu temannya. Semua merintih kesakitan karenanya.

Kami pun menaiki kereta. Aku duduk bersama Moriyama-senpai dan kakakku. Sedangkan Hayakawa sedang tidur bersama Kobori-senpai.

Sesampainya di Taman ria. Kami pun mampir dahulu ke tempat pemotretan Kise-kun.

Kise-kun begitu tampan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa mukaku sudah berubah warna.

"Holla minna~" sapa Kise-kun yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ki-kise-kun.. Kau tampan" ucapku spontan. Semua terkejut, begitu pun kakakku.

Mata Kise-kun berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja memelukku. "Terimakasih Kawaii-chan"

"Hoy! Kise" sapa seseorang.

Kise-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari arah suara tersebut. Dan ternyata mereka adalah anggota club basket Seirin.

"Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi" sapa Kise-kun.

Aku buru-buru bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh besar Kise-kun, dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Kise-kun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan olehku.

"kise, siapa dia ?" Tanya Kagami sedikit ketus. "Dan lagi jangan memanggilku Kagamicchi" protesnya lagi.

"K-kowaii" komentarku.

"Di-dia teman sekelasku sekaligus adiknya Kasamatsu-senpai"

"Kora! Kagami, kau membuat adikku takut" sambung Yukio sambil menarik tangan sang adik.

"nii-chaaaan" tiba-tiba saja aku menangis.

"Heeeeee ? Memangnya apa salahku ?" Tanya Kagami bingung. Karena memang Kagami itu baka soal wanita.

"Lihat Kagami-kun, kau membuatnya menangis" sambung Kuroko.

"Heh, Kuroko kenapa aku yang disalahin ?" Kagami semakin bingung.

"Un-un, Kagamicchi itu baka" lanjut Kise-kun.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?" Kagami semakin bingung.

"Hah, kagami, dia itu takut padamu. karena kau begitu tinggi dan menyeramkan" jelas Kakakku pada Kagami.

"Sudah, sudah, yuu-chan. Kau tak usah takut pada dia, kalau dia macam-macam akan ku bunuh dia" jelas sang kakak sambil mengelus kepala sang adik.

"Hello tetsu-kun~3" sapa cewe berambut pink yang di temani oleh lelaki jangkung berkulit dim.

"Momoi-san ? Aomine-kun ?"

"Hello Ki-chan~ " sapa Momoi pada Kise-kun.

"Momocchi ? Aominecchi ? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"

"Satsuki, ayo cepat kita pulang, disini menyebalkan" ucap Aomine malas.

"Hee, Aomine-kun, kau ini menyebalkan kita kan baru saja sampai kenapa mesti pulang sih ?" Protes Momoi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini tetsu-kun ?" Tanya Momoi pada pria berambut biru muda itu.

"Kami sedang berlibur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kami berdua berpisah dengan para senpai" jelas Kuroko.

"Oiya, Ki-chan, kau sedang pemotretan ?" Tanya Momoi pada Kise-kun.

"Iya, tapi sudah selesai. Dan aku akan bermain dengan teman-teman club ku"

Momoi melihat satu persatu anggota club basket Kaijou high. Dia berhenti di salah satu orang yang sedang bersembuyi di balik badan seseorang.

Momoi mendatangi dan menarik orang itu dari balik badan pria berambut hitam. Itu adalah aku yang masih menangis karena ketakutan.

"Kau ?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"A-aku..."

"Momocchi, jangan menakuti nya. Lihat dia gemetaran" jelas Kise-kun pada Momoi yang dari tadi memegang tanganku.

"He, ada wanita cantik" Aomine memerhatikanku. Itu membuatku makin takut. "Dadanya pun cukup besar seperti milik Satsuki" lanjutnya yang sedang memerhatikan dadaku.

Mukaku memerah dan aku langsung menangis sekecang-kencangnya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Lihat Aomine-kun, kau membuatnya menangis" ucap Kuroko.

Kasamatsu Yukio terlihat sedikit kesal. Kise-kun mengetahuinya dan buru-buru menarik tangan Yukio-senpai.

"Senpai, tenanglah"

"Kau diam saja bodoh" teriak Yukio sambil menendang Kise-kun.

"Ahh, senpai sakit" keluh Kise-kun sambil menangis.

"Tenang Yuu-chan" Moriyama-senpai mengelus kepalaku lembut. Aku sedikit lebih tenang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pria yang begitu jangkung yang sedang membawa begitu banyak makanan. Dan disampingnya adalah lelaki berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Himu-chin~ aku cape" keluhnya sambil terus memakan maiubo.

"Sabar sebentar lagi Murasakibara"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Himuro bertemu dengan mata Kagami. Mereka berdua terkejut.

"what a surprise to meet you here, Taiga" sapanya dengan melihatkan senyumannya.

"Murasakibara-kun, doumo" sapa Kuroko.

"Hee, Kuro-chi, Kise-chi, Aomine-chi, Momo-chi, dan..." Murasakibara berhenti menyebut nama-nama saat melihat anggota club basket Kaijou High.

Kebetulan Moriyama-senpai dan yang lainnya sedang membeli minuman.

"Murasakicchi, hisashiburi~" sapa Kise-kun pada Murasakibara.

Semua pun sedang mengobrol ngobrol. Aku hanya terdiam di belakang tubuh kakakku. Moriyama-senpai datang dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman.

"Ini yuu-chan" kata Moriyama-senpai sambil memberikan sebotol minuman yang sangat aku sukai.

"A..arigatou Moriyama-senpai" aku mengambil botolnya dan meminumnya.

"Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kau memanggil adikku yuu-chan, Moriyama ?" Tanya Yukio kaget.

"Hee, memangnya kenapa kasamatsu ?" Tanya Moriyama-senpai.

Yukio tak menjawabnya. Mukanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kise ayo cepat, kalau seperti ini kapan kita akan bermainnya ?"

"Ha-hai, senpai" jawab kise-kun. Dan segera berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

Semuanya pun berpencar ketempat dan melakukan keperluan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Kami pun pergi bermain. Kami menaiki rollercoaster dan permainan lainnya. Karena sudah pukul 15.00 kami pun beristirahat ditaman kecil di sebelah permainan komedi putar.

Aku langsung membuka bento yang telah aku buat untuk semuanya.

"Huaaaaa! Oishiishou~" teriak semuanya tak terkecuali kakakku.

Mereka pun memakan bento buatanku dengan penuh semangat. Kami pun melanjutkan acara kami dan pulang.

Setibanya ku dirumah, aku langsung merebahkan badanku diatas kasurku.

"Ahh.. Tanoshikatta~" aku pun mulai terlelap dalam dunia mimpiku.

* * *

untuk para reviews, arigatou-ssu!

maaf buat telat publish w

hhmmm, sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau buat kelanjutannya gimana hehe~~

tolong masukannya juga ya~~ aku tunggu #kissby

mind to RnR


End file.
